


An Unconventional Beauty

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 4 of summerpornathon, for the prompt: Forbidden</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



Arthur felt Catrina’s breath, hot on his neck. Her tongue slithered to his earlobe and tasted the sensitive skin she found there. The sensation of her lips went straight to Arthur’s cock.

Arthur always had a fondness for, what some may call, _unconventional beauty_. Of course he had bedded his share of fair-haired maidens with pert breasts and slim waistlines. Their perfect teeth and comely features bored Arthur to tears and did nothing to stir his libido. No, Arthur’s tastes were for the _unusual,_ not the cookie-cutter beauties that his father paraded in front of him, in hopes that he would someday select a bride.

The gods knew Arthur had chased after his scrawny manservant from the moment he first arrived in Camelot. Merlin, with his over-sized ears and country-bumpkin manners, sadly had rebuffed Arthur’s attempts at wooing. Ever patient and noble, Arthur bided his time until the next unconventional beauty caught his eye.

Some may consider it a forbidden relationship, but when Catrina was spurned by none other than Uther Pendragon, who rejected Catrina after discovering the truth about her appearance, Arthur’s curiosity was piqued. In no time at all, Catrina was eating out of Arthur’s hand… and messily so.

Arthur loved the way Catrina laughed when he discussed some princely matters of the court with her. She chortled wildly when he told her that he was no longer convinced that sorcery was thoroughly evil. 

Catrina encouraged Arthur to do what he believed was right, gruffly saying, “You’re the prince. You have no obligation to keep your father’s rules. Someday, you will be king!”

“And you will be my queen,” Arthur said affectionately.

Arthur took Catrina into his arms and looked deep into her watery eyes. It seemed a shame that no one had ever considered Catrina’s great beauty before. There was something about seeing a woman in her natural state that aroused Arthur. He was tired of the women who made themselves up and presented false images to the men of the realm, in hopes of luring them into marriage. Even his dear friend Gwen had taken to lining her eyes with kohl and reddening the apples of her cheeks in hopes that she would attract a suitor. Arthur was glad that Catrina had no need for such deception. Hers was a natural beauty.

Arthur pressed his lips to Catrina’s carefully, so he wouldn’t be speared by one of her sharp teeth. He licked inside her mouth, inhaling deeply. She tasted of seaweed and goat cheese, but Arthur was always fond of the seaside, and the cook’s goat cheese-stuffed endives suddenly became his favourite appetizer. From this moment on, Arthur would ask for the cook to prepare it daily, in honour of his new lady love’s scent.

Catrina pulled Arthur closer. Her yellow fingernails dug sharply into his muscular arms. Arthur hoped she would leave her mark on him, claiming him as her own, so everyone would know she belonged to him. He made a mental note to strip off his tunic while training the following morning, so everyone could see that he belonged to Catrina.

Arthur ran his fingers through Catrina’s lank hair. She sometimes wore a crown of flowers, but to Arthur, such embellishments detracted from the beauty of her grey skin.

“I want to make love to you,” Arthur said.

He embraced Catrina tightly and admired the way her saggy breasts squashed against his powerful chest. It was a joy for Arthur to finally have a partner with some meat on her bones. He dreamed of how wonderful it would feel for her to massage his aching limbs after training. No delicate hand could make him feel the bone-deep contentment of Catrina’s heavy hands on his weary muscles.

Arthur led Catrina to the bed and pushed her onto the plush pillows. She farted loudly and sustainedly, music to Arthur’s ears.

When Arthur yearningly rustled through her dingy petticoats, he was delighted to find that she smelled like the ocean at low tide. Catrina groaned with every movement of Arthur’s fingers as they sought her most intimate place. He grabbed each side of her labia and found that her lips there were as hard as a turtle’s shell. Crusty flakes of dead skin sloughed off beneath his fingers. Her clit was swollen purple with bruising from all the scratching, but it didn’t bother Arthur. He dove down to lavish attention on her with his tongue. Unconventional, yes, but he had never tasted anything finer.


End file.
